


One Last Demand

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Of War, Sex and Glory [4]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene - After Landa negotiates the terms of his "surrender" to the allied forces, there are a few more items that need to be satisfied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Demand

"Thank you, Hermann." Aldo Raine watched the Colonel - the Jew Hunter, who had turned out to be mighty odd compared to what Aldo had envisioned - pat the radio operator on the shoulder, looking more than a little pleased with himself. 'Course, the goddamn pecker sucker should feel pleased with himself. The little deal he'd wrangled would give him a damn near blissful existence for the rest of his life. "Cuff them again, please."

Aldo's eyes followed his movements carefully, watched Utivitch put his hands behind his back without complaint. Deal or no deal, he didn't trust Landa any further than he could spit. He felt the cold metal of the cuffs click around his wrists, and without warning, Landa cocked his Walther, placing the tip square to the middle of Utivich's forehead, who closed his eyes and swallowed hard, but for his credit, didn't flinch.

"What the hell're you doin?" Aldo barely resisted the urge to rush forward, cuffed hands clenching into fists. "We made a deal. We stay safe, you keep us alive."

Landa turned to him casually, finger still on the trigger, and gave him a smile. "Yes, we did make that deal, didn't we. But I don't think that they... what is that crude English saying? Give a fuck about him? They need you. The Little Man is superfluous."

"You harm one hair of his head and I swear I'll kill you with my own two hands," he growled, glaring as if the force of his anger alone could kill the German officer.

"Such passion, Aldo." He cocked his head, and lowered the gun. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement. Aldo the Apache." He said the words as if he was tasting a fine wine, mulling it around in his mouth before deciding the verdict. "Perhaps I will let your Little Man live, if you can satisfy me."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

His smile widened slightly. "I think you know exactly what it is that I refer to. Now, there is a room upstairs, and we have almost one hour before our feature film comes to its explosive climax. If you will please come with me...?"

Aldo stared at him for a long moment, completely dumbfounded. "You're a fuckin' queer?"

"You Americans are so crude. I am not a 'queer', I simply want to see you get what you deserve. You will submit to me."

"I sure as hell ain't doin anythin' with no goddamn fuckin Nazi - "

Landa shrugged. "As you wish," he said simply, and cocked the Walther again.

"Don't you fuckin' touch him!"

"Have you made up your mind, then?" Landa moved toward him, stroking the barrel of the gun down the side of his cheek, and Aldo flinched away, wishing very much that he could punch the smirk off his damn face. He glanced to Utivich, who bit his lip and gave a little shake of his head, brown eyes wide.

Damn if he could let the boy die.

"Fine," he growled, jerking his head toward the stairs, not looking back to Utivich.

"Grand!" Landa beamed, patting Aldo lightly on the ass, something that made the man growl and jerk away. "Hermann, keep an eye on this one. If anything happens to me, shoot him and then call the cinema."

 

Aldo climbed the wooden steps, feeling the barrel of Landa's Walther prod him in the back a few times as he walked. "Put away the damn gun. I'm not gonna run." He felt more and more animosity toward the other man the farther upstairs they got, and finally found himself directed into a small, clean boarding room. He heard Landa shut and lock the door behind him, but didn't turn, glaring at the wall. "Okay, ya damn Kraut, lets get this over with."

Landa had swept up his long uniform trenchcoat on the way up the stairs, and draped it now over the room's only chair. He gave a soft chuckle, stepping closer to him. "Don't be so hasty, Aldo. Now, it seems that we have ourselves a bit of a situation, you and I," he heard Landa murmur in his ear, with a soft chuckle. "You see, I have no intention of - how do you say it - packing your fudge?"

Aldo winced inwardly but stood firm, not willing to give him the pleasure of a response, knowing he'd continue flapping his lips anyway. He watched Landa circle him, thinking that the adage of a shark circling his prey was very appropriate here. Finally the man stopped in front of him, Walther still pointed at his stomach. The almost comical joking nature was gone; Landa was back to business, entirely calm. "Here is what we are going to do, Aldo the Apache." There was something rich and throaty about the way he said his name now, some wicked glint in his eye that Aldo didn't like one bit. "You will take off your clothes and handcuff yourself to the bed. Then, you will allow me to service you. Then you will fuck me."

Aldo choked despite himself, spluttering. "Hell if I'm fuckin some goddamn Nazi!"

He watched the Colonel roll his eyes. "Aldo, Aldo. I believe we just went over this, did we not? Do I have to bring your Little Man up here in case you refuse to perform?" He smiled widely at Aldo. "I didn't think so. You shouldn't complain, you know. I could do much worse to you." He heard the jingle of keys behind him, and soon the cuffs came free.

"Well, thank you for your generosity," he growled, rubbing his wrists a little, watching as Landa searched through a pocket of his coat to produce a small tub of petrolium jelly, which he set on the small table beside the bed with a little smirk. Aldo stared at it. "You carry that grease around with you?"

"It is used for more than just sex, you realize," Landa replied calmly. "And you are still fully clothed."

He growled and shrugged out of the jacket, pulling the tux off piece by piece and chucking each on the chair vindictively, as if punishing the clothes for the situation. He tried to ignore Landa, who had leaned back against the wall, arms folded, watching silently, appreciatively, until Aldo stood in front of him in the fresh pair of cotton undershorts that were the first Aldo had seen in a hell of a long time. The Colonel motioned to them with his gun silently, smile growing slightly. He quirked a brow as Aldo dropped the shorts, resting his hands on his hips and facing down Landa with chin jutted out and a hard stare.

"Hm. Very impressive, lieutenant. For an American. Now please stop posturing and do as I've instructed." He tossed Aldo the handcuffs and began to take off his dress uniform as he watched Aldo cuff himself to the bed. He left the uniform neatly folded on the bureau, perching on the side of the bed in his shorts and undershirt, checking the cuffs to make sure they held firm. Despite the trim physique, Landa's body was honed and wiry, and Aldo had no doubt that he'd put up a hell of a dirty fight if he tried to pull anything. "Oh come now, Aldo, don't act like this is such a chore. I have heard of the things you get up to with your men."

"Don't think you know anythin' about me, fag," Aldo shot back with a sneer, but Landa merely chuckled, fingers running down his midline to tease his thighs, then the base of his cock.

"I know more than you think," the German replied with a little smirk, stroking him slowly, smiling to feel Aldo twitch and react under his touch. "So tell me, Aldo. Does it make you hard when he bashes their brains in?" He grinned, watching him carefully. "Ah.... Bingo."

"Fuck you," Aldo hissed, gasping despite himself, hips jerking ineffectively in the other man's touch.

"Yes, that comes later," Landa replied with a smirk, then slipped down between Aldo's legs and took his quickly hardening erection in his mouth.

He was, Aldo had to admit, quite talented with his mouth. Maybe it was the command of multiple languages, or maybe Colonel Hans Landa had simply sucked a hell of a lot more cock than anyone in the German military would ever dare to admit. Whatever the reason, he had a very hard time not standing at attention under the detailed ministrations of Landa's lips and tongue, no matter how much he tried to think about his Aunt Maude and the cod liver oil she'd force fed him as a child. "Ahh, fuck..."

Landa gave a low, appreciative noise around him, vibrations sending shudders of pleasure through him that really didn't help things, the man's nimble fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking him slowly. He drew off almost entirely, working his tongue against the tip of his cock, pressing it just under the head, something that sent a flood of sensation through him, made him buck up helplessly against Landa's mouth. He heard the man give a low chuckle, then slowly took him deep into his throat, a hand slipping to cup and massage his sac. Aldo was faintly panting with the intensity of the sensations when he felt the finger slip between his ass cheeks, slick and greasy, pressing back against -

"What the hell're you doin?"

"Calm yourself, lieutenant." Landa's voice was almost musical in its mirth, and Aldo yanked at the cuffs in frustration at the overwhelming urge to punch the son of a bitch. "I said I wasn't going to fuck you. Don't make me change my mind."

He grit his teeth and tried to stay still, tried to adjust to the press of Landa's finger in no man's land as the man continued to suck on his cock. -This- was the humiliation of it, having Landa's finger up his ass, stroking him, making him buck and curse and twist at the burn of pleasure-pain, at the sharp shock of -ohfuckyes- sensation that rushed up his spine when Landa's fingertips teased against a certain swollen hot spot deep inside him, making him cry out helplessly. Finally Landa pulled back, and he tried not to think about the strange, empty aching feeling left behind, glaring at Landa as he retrieved the tub of vaseline from somewhere on the mattress. The man seemed immune to the glare, watching Aldo with a little dark smile as he slicked the man's cock, slowly and meticulously.

At some point, Landa had slipped out of his shorts, and he moved to kneel over his thighs now, stroking his hand slowly up and down Aldo's cock, looking him over slowly, discerningly. Looking very, very pleased with himself. "You know," he said almost conversationally, "You are absolutely everything I imagined you would be, Aldo." Then he leaned forward, almost lightning quick, to press his lips against his, tongue pressing between them and swiping almost teasingly against his before pulling back. Then, even as Aldo was still spluttering from the invasion, he'd wrapped his fingers around the base of Aldo's cock and was rocking onto him, eyes half closed and gasping at the sensation.

It felt... good. More than good, as he clenched his jaw and bucked up hard into the slick heat of Landa's ass, feeling him shudder and clench around him. It had been a hell of a long time since he'd gotten laid in a proper bed, with lube and everything, and yeah, it did happen to be a damn Nazi but he was doing this for a good cause, right? He wrapped his fingers around the bars of the bedframe to brace himself, bucking up again, and was rewarded with a shuddering groan from the man on top of him, who was leaning on his arms over him, gasping for breath as he slowly rocked on Aldo's cock.

"Have every respect for you as - a warrior, you know," Landa was gasping, slipping a hand that was still slick with jelly to stroke himself slowly. "Don't usually - do this, you understand how it is - being in a position of power, yes? Ohhh, yes - !"

He didn't resist this time as Landa leaned forward to kiss him, returning it with fervor and voracity, noting that Landa seemed to very much like his attempts to shove his tongue down his throat. This was just another battle, after all, and hell if Aldo was going to lose here to some fucking Nazi. He let himself buck into him as much as he could, trying to thrust up into him with the movements of Landa's hips, grunting into his mouth as he did, losing himself in the hot shudders of pleasure, in the satisfying cries he was pulling from the other man's throat.

Then Landa pulled back, something dark and promising in his narrowed eyes, voice raw and husky. "If I uncuff you, do you promise to be a good boy? You won't do anything that would harm your Little Man?"

He growled, punctuating words with a sharp thrust. "Gonna fuck your damn Nazi ass into the goddamn bed."

"This is exactly what I wished to hear." A wide grin, and Landa pulled back, unlocking the cuffs and tossing them onto the chair with his coat and Aldo's tux. Then within seconds, he found himself flat on his back on the bed, legs over Aldo's shoulders as the larger man buried himself inside him in a few hard thrusts, hands clenched at his hips hard enough to bruise.

"Goddamn ass lickin' Jew killer!"

"Mein Gott, Aldo - yes!" He bucked up into Aldo's thrusts, fingers scrabbling for purchase at the matress, thighs shuddering in pleasure under the onslaught. "So sexy when you're angry!"

"Dirty little pecker suckin' whore - "

"Ja, mehr! More!"

Aldo arched forward and went off, pounding hard into him, fast and rough and deep, leaning over to grab Landa's shoulders to brace him against the onslaught, gasping for breath. "Just been waitin' - for a real man to - show you a thing or two, huh? Nice thick cock up your ass - you Nazi faggot?"

Landa's cries were almost triumphant, head thrown back in pleasure and one hand pressed between them stroking his cock, and whatever the hell language he was speaking, it sure as hell sounded encouraging. Aldo's own words became jumbled and rough as he kept up the pace, finally turning to wordless cries as the pleasure built, as he thrust hard and rough into the tight ass under him. Landa was faintly shuddering, flushed and breathless, fisting himself almost desperately, and as far as he knew Landa could have been cursing him or insulting his mother, but all that mattered was that the string of breathless, whimpered words was dotted with his name.

He pressed closer, Landa's knees almost to his chest, hips smacking against his ass with the force of his thrusts. "Come on, you fuckin' slut, blow your load!" That was his victory, Landa jerking up hard with an almost strangled cry, shuddering tight around him as he came, slick ribbons of ejaculate landing wet and slick on Aldo's chest. He let himself be pulled along with it, thrusting hard and deep through his climax, fingers digging hard into the other man's skin. "Fuck - !"

For a few moments, there was only dazed silence broken only by the sound of soft pants, and Aldo's groan as he pulled away, falling back to rest on his heels. Then Landa stretched, long and languid like a feline, crawling over to him and dropping his head to lick up one of the long trails of seed that adorned his chest, catching Aldo's chin and pushing his tongue between his lips, forcing him to taste the man, musky and salty.

"Hmmm." Landa was smirking as he pulled back, regarding him. "You are a perfectly acceptable strudel, Lieutenant Raine."

Aldo regarded him evenly. "Are we done here?"

A soft chuckle. "Yes, I think we are." He got up on what Aldo was satisfied to see were slightly unsteady legs, pouring water into the washbasin and cleaning up quickly, glancing at the clock. "And still twenty minutes until -other- climax. Time to go, I think. You may wash up, Lieutenant."

They dressed in silence, Landa's hand never far from the pistol, though Aldo knew he couldn't kill the damn Nazi, as much as he wanted to. Landa straightened his cuffs, glancing over at him. "I hope I do not have to warn you of the consequences of what will happen if you tell anyone what happened here."

"Don't talk like you're so big, Landa. You can't touch me once we get back to the US of A."

"No, that is true," Landa replied lightly, "But I'm sure there will be plenty of publications that would love to get their hands on certain little tidbits of information. For instance, the fact that you like to pack fudge - "

"Fudge packer," Aldo growled.

"What?"

"Fudge packer. Get your goddamn slang right."

"Oh yes. Thank you Aldo. So, not only the fact that the noble Aldo Raine is a... "fudge packer", but also that the martyr and hero of Operation Kino, the great Bear Jew, was your - "

"Don't you fuckin say it!" Aldo rushed him with a sudden surge of anger, only to come face to face with the barrel of Landa's Walther, and the damn Kraut smirked at him knowingly.

"Do we have an understanding, Lieutenant?"

"You motherfuckin - "

"DO WE?"

The heat in Aldo's glare alone could have lit the cinema on fire. "Yeah."

"Good." He went to unlock the door, but paused, glancing back at Aldo. "You loved him, didn't you?"

It surprised him, how much it hurt to hear him talk about Donny in past tense. "Fuck you."

An amicable nod. "That's what I thought. Well, it seems we should be on our way, yes? Now that we have reached this little agreement."

Aldo nodded, still glaring, and could only follow Landa outside, let him load him back up in the truck while ignoring the little fearful looks that Utivich was giving him.

This would not be the end of things.

 

~~~fin~~~


End file.
